Sick Puppies: Kiba's Tale
by Eye of Sincerity
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Howard's Tale' by Sick Puppies. Kiba Inuzuka starts life as an ordinary child, but certain events lead him down a different path and eventually to Naruto Uzumaki. Dark! Please read the warnings inside before reading the story itself!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** PLEASE READ!**

**Please consider the following warnings before progressing:**

**This story follows the song 'Howard's Tale' by Sick Puppies and makes reference to CHILD MOLESTATION and RAPE. These are horrific and terrible things which destroy the lives of many people. If you have experienced something similar, please DO NOT read on as this story may trigger a negative emotional response in you.**

**This story is NOT graphic and does NOT contain explicit descriptions of the acts themselves but DOES make reference to them and DOES focus on the feelings and emotions produced as a result.**

**Please do not take offence from this story. I wrote this as a means to describe the lives of abused children, not out of pleasure. If you do take offence from anything mentioned, please PM me to let me know and I will address the problem.**

**If you are aware of the warnings then please do read on and let me know what you think via reviews.**

* * *

**Age Five**

_Age five, just a little boy shy._

_Is he ready for the big surprise?_

Kiba Inuzuka was a sweet child- always smiling. He never had any reason not to have that innocent grin on his olive-skinned face. Like all children his age, he was naïve and blind to certain things in the world, including things which would later affect him.

Family was always the most important thing in the Inuzuka household. One was expected to always help and protect their family- no matter what. But in the end it was that very moral, so deeply instilled in the sweet boy, which would destroy his entire world. Children always see things as black and white. They simply don't understand the grey areas at all. That's why it's so easy to take advantage of them….

Kiba would always look at his family with love and joy. His older sister, though annoying and irritating, would always help him with homework and sing to him at night. His mother would always look after him and provide for all of his basic needs and make everything that much better. His father was a little more complex than that though. Kiba yearned for the man's attention and praise. The pats on the head, the small smiles and the verbal praises all brought the young boy such happiness that he went out of his way to receive them. His dad was often busy with work and had little time for him, but that only inspired Kiba to work harder. Having just started school, he always did his best to excel in everything…just for that love.

But there was more to his father than he ever knew. The man was always tired and stressed as a result of a hectic work schedule, desperately trying to provide for his family. In front of the children, he would put on a fatherly face and hide his troubles…for their sake. The Inuzuka children were such sensitive kids after all…especially Kiba. However, behind closed doors, it all got too much for him. His wife was the only one who endured the effects of the man's problems and the strain it put on their relationship was poisonous. Constant hushed arguments during the night, glares and scowls across the breakfast table and the every-so-often act of passive aggression. The couple came to hate one another. But Inuzukas were strong and they endured. Divorce and separation weren't options open to the two of them. They knew they would have to stick it out for the sake of their family. Of course, no matter how much they endured…the poison soon spread…

* * *

_He'll be playing Lego in a dream_

_When the shadows come to life._

Another of their whispered disputes drove the father out of the bedroom that night. He couldn't stand to be around his wife any longer, so he planned to walk off his frustration. But something called him to his son's room. He decided to check on the boy- to make sure he was still sleeping soundly.

As he smiled down at Kiba's sleeping form with a fatherly smile, the man gently petted the boy's wild brown hair with such love and affection it irked him. Deep down he knew what he was thinking, but he tried to repress it. He couldn't ignore the fact that, for so long, he had neither touched another or been touched in return. His wife wouldn't even allow their bodies to accidentally brush during sleep, let alone show that intimacy he once loved.

But Kiba was here.

And that's how it happened.

As the boy slept on, dreams of Lego blocks filling his innocent mind, his father touched him gently…intimately. All he did was touch, nothing more. But that one night of touch would spark a dangerous blaze. Once his fingers had traced over that beautiful, delicate skin and explored such a young and perfect body…he knew he would never be able to resist again. He knew he'd want more. Maybe it would be a while...but one day he wouldn't be able to resist the gorgeous form of his son.

* * *

**Age Nine**

_Age nine and he should've been fine_

_With a secret he's sure to keep._

Kiba would never tell.

He knew it made him uncomfortable and it hurt…but he loved his dad. Family was everything and an Inuzuka must always protect his family. His father had warned him that it had to be a secret, otherwise they'd both be in trouble. The boy got into trouble often and that was okay, but he didn't want to endanger his dad. Besides…his dad was so nice to him like this. The affection and love he showed was so much more than those pats on the head or those small smiles. Kiba felt so special.

"You're my special boy, Kiba." His dad would tell him with a smile. "And you know how to make daddy feel good, right?"

Of course he knew.

There were several ways and Kiba was an expert at them all. At age nine he could please his father miles more than his mother ever could. He often wondered why mom didn't want to make his dad happy. But if she couldn't then what choice did Kiba have?

It was their little secret…always…

But something about it troubled Kiba. He didn't like what his dad did to him or the way it made him feel. He liked the praise and the affection but it all made him feel dirty and disgusting. If it was a secret, did that mean it was wrong? Should he be touching his dad there? Should his dad be touching him? It didn't seem right. It didn't feel right.

Those thoughts would trouble him on a daily basis, while the other kids ran around laughing at school, he'd wonder about his dad. Why did he do it?

* * *

_Two times, had to tell a little lie_

_For the sake of him and me._

The first time he actually lied about it all was at school. Up until then he didn't lie, just didn't mention it. But, as the class of children received a lesson on good touches, bad touches, stranger danger and what to do if someone makes you feel uncomfortable, Kiba couldn't avoid it. Every word struck into his little heart like a demonic dagger. He sat still and listened in silent torment as he learned the basics of what his father was doing to him…and the fact it was wrong. Before Kiba had only had some lingering doubts…but now he knew. His dad was a bad person, doing bad things to him.

After the lesson the other children left, but he stayed behind. He felt like crying and screaming, but he couldn't. His heart wasn't working anymore. It wouldn't let him feel properly. His teacher stared at him curiously for a moment before talking, but Kiba couldn't hear him well. The moment the young boy made eye contact however, he knew this was all a terrible mistake.

"Kiba, is there something you want to tell me?" His teacher asked in a soothing and comforting tone, kneeling down to the boy's height. That caring tone almost did it…it almost made the boy tell his little secret. But Inuzukas didn't do that! They weren't weak! No matter what kind of person his dad was or the terrible things he was doing, an Inuzuka always protects their family!

"No, Mr Umino." The boy murmured, forcing a fake smile onto his face. It wouldn't be the last time he smiled without meaning. In fact, if anything, that day marked the last day Kiba Inuzuka smiled a genuine smile. With tensions still in the air, he ran out of the classroom.

It turned out Kiba hadn't lied well enough. Mr Umino had phoned his parents to 'express concerns' as he put it and the two of them were mortified. The boy watched from his seat as they paced around the kitchen with worried expressions on their faces. At that moment, Kiba became an expert at something other than pleasing his father- reading people. His mom's expression was one of genuine worry and concern for her son…but his dad's was something else. Selfish fear and panic. That was all. He didn't react like a parent, just a foul man who knew he was doing evil.

"Kiba, you can tell us anything. You know that, right?"

"Yeah." The boy mumbled, staring into his mom's loving face.

"We won't be mad." She said, glancing at her husband. His selfish expression deepened, but he nodded nonetheless. "Has anyone…done anything to you?"

'_YES!' _His mind screamed.

"Nope. I dunno what you mean, mommy." He lied, for the second time, with an innocent smile on his face- fake, of course.

But again, he hadn't lied well enough.

That night, for the first time, the Inuzuka children heard their parent's daily argument. No more hushed voices and whispers, but screams and shouts. An argument which ended with _him_ storming out of the bedroom again. Kiba watched from the doorway of his own room as his dad stomped down the hallway. He half-expected the usual routine to occur, but instead his father just looked at him coldly and uttered a single word. A word which Kiba wouldn't come to understand until much later in his life.

"Slut!"

And, with that, his father was gone.

Forever.

For the first time, the Inuzuka family was broken.

And Kiba would never be abused by that man again…or so he thought…

* * *

_Now it's over._

_I need closure._

The torment still lingered on. He tried approaching his friends, his teacher and his sister.

But, in the end, there was only one person Kiba could bring himself to talk to.

* * *

_I waited for mom to comfort me._

_But when I opened my mouth…_

"_Don't say nothing, shh"_

His mom merely echoed the words of his dad. She told him it was a secret and that he must never EVER mention it again. She showed no comfort or love toward her son, merely demanded he stay silent. She never loved him again after that. No more smiles, hugs or kisses. She just looked at him with bitterness and hurt. She even told him once that he looked like his dad. Boy, did that comment hurt. There was a time when he would have loved to hear such a thing said…but not anymore.

Kiba Inuzuka was broken.

He was abnormal.

A freak.

A monster.

That's what he believed.

At age nine, the boy ceased to exist. His father was no longer acknowledging him and praising him with muffled moans and kisses in the night, his mother was no longer caring or kind to him, his sister went on to blame him for their dad's departure (not truly knowing the truth) and no one else could even begin to possibly understand.

It was hell.

* * *

**A/N:**** Not my usual kind of work. This is the first dark thing I have written and I would like to know your responses to it so please review.**

**This story will cover the entire song and so more chapters will be on their way. **

**This first chapter covered the first verse and chorus. If you don't want to know what will happen and want it to remain a surprise, then I suggest you do not listen to the song until after the story. If you listen to the song, you'll pretty much know the plot.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Thank you for your reviews of the first chapter, I'm glad the warnings were appreciated as I know many people neglect them and don't realise the importance of such notices.**

**Anyway, this chapter shouldn't be as dark and depressing as the first but it still basically follows the same theme set out by the song. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Age Twelve**

_Age twelve and it isn't going well_

_Now it's three years to the day._

Three years had passed since Kiba's dad had left.

Three years had passed since the abuse began.

Three years had passed since the abuse ended.

But things weren't going well.

Kiba Inuzuka had matured at a far quicker rate than his peers as a result of his experiences. He had no choice but to adapt to his now broken life. A twelve year old boy forced to adapt to a life without parental love, sympathy, help or support. And it was so, so painful. But that pain had to stay deep down inside.

Maturity meant possessing the ability to hide one's emotions in order to make it through the day.

That is what Kiba believed.

Every fake smile, forced laugh, feigned innocence- it all allowed him to seem just like others his age. But deep down he was different. His friends, who once filled his life with such joy, baffled him. Their immaturity and childishness stunk. Their innocence reeked with such a foul stench that Kiba could hardly resist snapping at them. What did they think the world was? A paradise? A nice place? How stupid could they be? But stupidity had its benefits. Kiba could tell, with his acquired skill of reading others, that when they smiled- it was genuine. That when they laughed- it was honest. That when they expressed innocence…it was because they still had theirs. Not like him.

And those thoughts tormented the poor boy every day and night. Knowing that he was the one chosen to suffer the abuse he had and not them…it tore him to shreds inside until there was nothing left. What had he done wrong? Why did he deserve it and not these…stupid children? What had Kiba Inuzuka done that was so terrible? What was the reason for his suffering?

What really pained him was knowing that there were no answers to those questions. He knew there was no meaning behind it. He knew it wasn't part of some 'grand scheme'. Things happen without meaning. The human mind just can't comprehend that. People always have to seek out patterns and reasons where they simply don't exist. But Kiba was smarter than that. He was abused simply because his father acted on a whim. That was all. That was the truth. There was nothing more for him to ponder or think about. And now he had to deal with daily life, like a man wrongly banished to hell.

* * *

_Confused, but unlike you_

_This feeling won't go away._

He couldn't quite work out if things were better or worse now that his father had gone. That sounds very odd- someone wondering if life is worse after their abuse has stopped- but it was true. At least, during those cold nights when his father's evil touch set his innocent skin ablaze, his fear and sadness made sense. But here he was, his dad nowhere in sight, still trembling in his bed at night- almost waiting for the man's looming figure to wander in through the doorway. Closing his eyes at night hurt. The thought of a curious hand wandering down his body to his own personal parts as he slept peacefully was enough to force himself to stay awake for days on end until he just couldn't take anymore. He would often collapse from exhaustion and then wake up with the horrible feeling of remorse for being so careless.

Mom was dating again. She often had her boyfriend overnight to help her through her own 'troubles'. That only made things worse. Every time the new man would get up and walk past his door to get to the bathroom, Kiba would panic. What if he happened to look in and the sight of Kiba's body sent the same cruel spark through his mind as it did his dad's? What if the abuse returned? What if the abuser wasn't the one to blame, but Kiba himself? Was there something wrong with him which would tempt these grown men to use them that way? How did he stop that from happening? Was there a way?

His pillow was the only one who comforted him. Over the years it had soaked up many of his tears, until he was no longer able to cry, and had always silently endured his tight embraces with no complaint. But it was just a pillow…nothing more and that fact couldn't be ignored. There was no one to help Kiba overcome this awful feeling.

* * *

_Sixteen and the woman down the street_

_Has invited him to come inside._

Her name was Ino.

A pretty blonde cheerleader from Kiba's school who every horny young man lusted after. Indeed, she was attractive, no one could deny that. Not even the emotionally numb Kiba could look her over without appreciation.

They had been dating for a while now- just casually. With Kiba acting as the school's top athlete and Ino filling the role of hottest cheerleader, it was simply expected for them to hook up sooner or later. Even though the Inuzuka teen found it disgustingly cliché, he lived in hope that a steady relationship with such a beautiful woman would help him conquer his own broken mind.

So they became an item- the envy of the entire school.

The guys were insanely jealous of Kiba for 'bagging' Ino.

And the girls were bitter towards Ino for 'snatching up' Kiba.

On the outside, it seemed like the perfect relationship. Hell, on the inside it did too. Poor Ino thought that their relationship was glorious- meaningful, full of pure feeling and exciting. For Kiba, it was dull. A part of him enjoyed their jokes, banter, dates and time together but, like most situations in his life, the emotions were simply coldly chosen and applied to each situation to please his girlfriend.

He would laugh despite wanting to remain blank.

He would smile lovingly despite wanting to remain blank.

He would get embarrassed despite wanting to remain blank.

It was all the same, day in and day out.

That was until they reached their six-month-anniversary.

Kiba walked her home after their date and prepared to kiss her goodnight, when she interrupted him and invited him in. And at that moment, he knew. He knew what was going to happen.

Throughout the course of their relationship there had been kissing, groping and grinding. Ino had whispered lustful compliments of Kiba's body and cock and he had uttered back similar things. But sex was one thing that seemed in the distant future…until that night.

Despite the urge to run, Kiba gulped down the feeling of dread and forced a cocky smirk onto his face. That had been a terrible mistake.

* * *

_The first time it didn't feel right_

_It'll be the last time he tries._

He had gone through with it.

He had imitated moans and groans and other noises of pleasure he had heard come from his father's lips and scrunched up his face in the same way too…all to fool Ino into thinking he was enjoying it. She was a nice girl; he didn't want to hurt her feelings. She had the time of her life, while he merely got it over with.

Once Ino was done, Kiba pretended to reach orgasm and quickly discarded of the empty condom before she could see it. He then fell beside her, pretending to be exhausted and kissed her lovingly- telling her how wonderful it had been. But it was all a lie. Nothing about it had felt right. Her body, the noises she made- it was all so wrong. She was attractive beyond belief…but Kiba wasn't aroused by her. Not even when she murmured comments on how big he was and how good it had felt in that _female_ voice of hers. It wasn't right. He felt the pan of guilt for using her and lying to her. They had gotten too close and now he felt terrible for what he had done. He had no choice.

The next day, Kiba ended the relationship.

What else could he do? Keep lying to her? Continue feigning pleasure and orgasms? Treat her like a tool? No, he couldn't.

Of course, Ino could never know the truth. So he lied to her one last time.

She had been his best friend, the one who eased his pain slightly, but he had no choice but to make her hate him. He watched as she sobbed and cried, accusing him of only being with her for the sex and then ditching her once he got it. If only she knew…

He returned to school, earning scowls from the girls and high-fives from the guys. Those immature boys thought it was hilarious and the marks of a 'true lad'- just 'typical Kiba' as they put it. And he had to just grin that damn, fake grin of his and go along with it.

Ino never spoke to him again, but her looks of hatred cut him deep every single time.

He missed her but he knew things couldn't go on. He could never get close to a girl again. He could never go through that again.

* * *

_Don't say nothing's wrong._

_I won't say nothing's wrong._

After all he went through with Ino; he knew he couldn't keep lying for the rest of his life. He needed to talk to someone, to get help. That's what drove him to travel to a specialist counsellor who dealt specifically with child abuse and trauma. His determination to change his life was stronger than any feeling he had felt before, perhaps even stronger than the pain itself. That had to mean something, right?

No one knew of course. He had given up trying to talk to his mother now. With her, he put on the same cocky attitude as the one he displayed at school- it made her happy- and his sister was still oblivious to the truth. His 'friends' could never know and Ino wouldn't go near him anymore. So he was in it alone, which didn't seem too bad anymore…

…

Until he was in the waiting room. He'd accidentally turned up a half hour before his appointment, leaving him to sit in the small room alone to deal with the sickly feeling in his stomach. Here he was, a sixteen year old guy, battling down the urge to chicken out.

That was, until another boy came wandering in to join him.

Except this boy…really was a boy. Nine or ten years old- if Kiba had to guess. His sudden entry took him by surprise…not to mention the fact he so confidentially sat in the chair directly next to the teen's, despite there being a whole room of empty seats available.

There was something about him…something Kiba couldn't put his finger on.

His blonde hair was sort of reminiscent of Ino's, though it was cut into short spikes and framing a boyish face and those eyes…the kid's oceanic eyes were far deeper and more captivating than Ino's. Almost as though they held more meaning. There really was something about them…something which suggested the boy might understand…

"I'm Naruto." The kid said, smiling broadly. That's when it hit him. The two of them had the same fake, put on smile. Kiba was in shock as he stared at it. After hours spent in front of a mirror, practising his own smile, the teen was instantly able to recognise it. The smile that hid the pain. Naruto was like him.

"Kiba." He offered, not bothering to smile back. What was the point in faking it this time? The kid would only notice it wasn't genuine anyway. And, as if reading his mind, Naruto's smile dropped immediately.

"The guy here is kinda annoying and the first session is always the worst so you might wanna prepare yourself for that." The boy said, still acting friendly but without the fakery.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"How old are you?" Naruto blurted out suddenly, staring up at him.

"Sixteen. Why?" Kiba asked, cocking an eyebrow curiously.

Curiosity vanished immediately, pushed aside by horror and shock as he was suddenly embraced by two tiny arms. He had received hugs before- from Ino, his friends, his mom, etc.- but for some reason, this random boy's pathetically weak and gentle one was more meaningful than all of them.

"Sorry it's been that long." He muttered in that childish voice, sending shivers down Kiba's spine, before pulling away. "Hope it all gets better." And, with that, a genuine smile appeared on that boyish face. Someone like him, who had suffered in silence, was still able to smile like that. Perhaps he was still in shock, but Kiba found himself smiling back for a moment before he was called in for his appointment…

…

Naruto was right, the first session was hell and when Kiba left, the boy was nowhere to be seen.

Doubting he would ever see the marvellous kid again, Kiba simply left with the knowledge that he was still capable of a real smile…that not everything was broken yet…

* * *

**A/N:**** There was chapter two, featuring Naruto's short debut. Hope you all liked this chapter too.**

**Let me know your thoughts via your amazing reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Thank you for your continued reviews- much appreciated. To those people curious about, or concerned about, Naruto's age I would just like to point out the following- this story follows the song and each chapter about 2-4 years pass so Naruto isn't going to remain as young as he was during his introduction. I will certainly not be writing any romantic-related content with such a young character. His age will be confirmed during this chapter.**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter!**

* * *

**Age Seventeen**

_Seventeen, all he's ever seen_

_Is living in between the lies._

Kiba Inuzuka was used to lies by now.

Lies his father had told him.

Lies he had to tell others.

But, most of all, lies he told himself.

The only one capable of deceiving Kiba now was the very person who stared back at him in the mirror every morning. He thought he had grown up…but mature people don't fall for such stupid lies.

It had been a year since Kiba first visited the counsellor and nothing had truly gone right since. He had been so damn stupid. He had actually begun to get his hopes up whilst sat in that waiting room and it was mostly that damn kid's fault. The blonde one. Kiba couldn't remember the brat's name anymore. Once he saw that there were others like him, he began to hope that things could get better for him…he didn't feel so alone.

But he never saw that other boy again. Not even a glimpse of him. No one else in the waiting room had the same look in their eyes- the look of understanding. They were all there for different reasons. That blonde kid had understood though. He'd briefly given Kiba hope and then vanished. Not that Kiba was too bothered. The two of them had been in the same room for all of five minutes! So what difference did it really make to him anyway?

What really infuriated him were the sessions themselves. The damn counsellor had a habit of putting words in his mouth and focusing on slapping him with a label and ramming drugs down his throat rather than actually showing any keen interest in how the teenager was feeling or even why he was there! The abuse was never mentioned.

Depression.

Depersonalisation.

Anxiety.

PTSD.

Random terms Kiba had come across in the first few weeks. Nothing but _suggestions_. Things that _might_ be wrong with him. But the counsellor didn't care. Kiba could tell from his eyes. He had no interest in listening. And if he wasn't prepared to listen, Kiba wasn't prepared to bother. So he didn't. Kiba stopped going altogether after a year, telling the counsellor it must have just been a phase- another lie. The idiot of a man just nodded and said that these things often were. Kiba could have hit him for his stupidity…but that would defeat the point of the lie…

Either way, Kiba never went back to that place again and any ideas of seeking medical help shrivelled away to nothing. He was on his own. But he was fine with it. It didn't bother him.

* * *

_It's kind of funny how a mind_

_Can keep living in denial._

Kiba was in denial.

He knew it deep down but his brain refused to accept or acknowledge it.

The abuse he once suffered wasn't his only current concern.

Ever since the incident with Ino a year ago, Kiba had never allowed himself to become intimate with anyone. In fact, he lost all desire for women in general. He would flirt and all that for the sake of meeting others' expectations but he knew full well that all interest in the opposite sex had faded.

He tried to tell himself that he simply wasn't interested in an intimate relationship with anyone at all.

But that was the denial.

Kiba Inuzuka wasn't completely abnormal. He still had the same natural urges and effects that others his age had. Sleeping with Ino may have failed to satisfy him but that didn't mean he was able to live without the same relief and pleasure others had. He would often get hard at random moments throughout the day. It was just another irritating thing to deal with.

He'd often find himself staring down at his throbbing member with a scowl of disapproval on his face- as though hoping it would die down out of fear. It never did though. The bastard thing was persistent and wouldn't leave him alone until it got the attention it demanded.

Kiba hated doing it. He couldn't stand to feel his own hand on the heated flesh of his manhood; couldn't stomach the sensation of his own fingers curling around the shaft and his own palm rubbing it up and down. It was nowhere near as odd and sickening as his experience with Ino had been but he still hated it.

Every single time he would perform the necessary act, images of his father's hands groping him instead would invade his thoughts. He could practically hear those sickening whispers in his ear as he reached his inevitable release. It was disgusting. He didn't want memories of his abuse to circle round in his head whilst relieving himself…but he couldn't stop it.

What worried him most though…was the thing he kept denying to himself.

What concerned him above all else…was the truth of where his attractions lay.

Because women may not appeal to him any longer…but guys did.

It truly was disgusting.

Kiba had nothing against homosexuality at all- that's not what he thought was disgusting. It wasn't the fact that he lusted after members of the same sex that irked him. It was the worry and panic that he was becoming his father that truly got to him.

Whenever a particularly attractive guy wandered past and Kiba's mind conjured up images of how much 'fun' they could have, he felt closer to his father than he ever had during childhood. Is this how it starts? That was absurd. Not all homosexuals become child molesting creeps! No more than heterosexuals in fact. But was it really all a coincidence? There's always been that argument about whether people are born gay or not. It wasn't really an argument Kiba cared about. If a person was gay then that was that- who cares what 'caused' it? You only search for a cause when something's wrong. But it still plagued the Inuzuka's mind.

One's sexuality obviously wasn't a choice. Whether you're heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual, transsexual, pansexual- or any of the other hundreds of sexuals- it was just part of who you are. But a person's personality is also part of who they are…and a person isn't born with their personality. No. Their personality develops later on based upon experiences, environment and certain curiosities of life. Kiba wasn't suggesting that every gay person was made gay by their upbringing or anything like that, hell no! But was it possible that his father's abuse of him had…sparked certain desires and lusts within him once he became a teenager?

Was it really a coincidence that after his father pinned him to the bed and ran his hands all over him, Kiba was now imagining doing the same thing with his classmates?

Then of course there was the major dilemma…

They would be up for it.

Kiba Inuzuka, despite his self-loathing, was considered good-looking amongst other words he wouldn't dare use to describe himself. If he really wanted to pursue the guys in his class, he knew full well they would indulge him. Even those who aren't gay would be easy enough to seduce at the age of seventeen- when their true senses of 'self' haven't been completed. The label of 'experimenting' would be slapped on. And who better to experiment with than one of the most popular guys around?

And that was dangerous.

It meant that it wasn't an impossible feat that would forever be out of his reach. If the temptation became too great, Kiba could easily one day find himself with another dude's cock in his hand once again.

That was a line he knew he couldn't cross.

If that ever happened, everything would get worse.

It would be like reliving the abuse, but in his father's place instead. Sure, he wouldn't be abusing his willing partner, but the memories would surface during the act and it would shatter any shred of sanity he had left. He couldn't let that happen.

* * *

_Eighteen is a very strange scene_

_He's still playing with the past._

A year later and Kiba still hadn't succumbed to his desires. By all accounts, he was managing rather well throughout teenage life- better than most of those around him in fact. But it was at the age of eighteen that everything started breaking down. All the defences he had built up around himself and his heart were slowly battered over time and- piece by piece- crumbled apart.

Any hopes he had that the trauma of his father's abuse would fade off into distant memory as he aged had died now and he was faced with the ultimate truth…that it would haunt him for life. There's was nothing he could do about it. The past kept flashing through his mind over and over, unresolved feelings ripping him apart and ever-present confusion killing any chance of rebuilding his life. Without the closure he desperately needed, there was no hope. But how did he get that closure? Confront his father? How? He didn't have a clue where the man was! And his mother was no help. She had kicked him out once he reached eighteen, a complete lack of sympathy or emotion towards him evident- as though she blamed him for ruining her marriage.

He was alone.

Always alone.

* * *

_Expelled, maybe someone could've helped_

_If someone had known to ask_

Eventually the time came when Kiba couldn't cope with the problems- they were catching up to him. His mood began to plummet and he lost the majority of his 'friends' because of it. They were all eager to help him with whatever was 'bothering' him, but he couldn't say it out loud. And because he had no answer, they became frustrated with him. The loving support they offered was a temporary deal and, once they realised it wasn't working, they slowly started disappearing one by one.

Kiba's school was the same. He stopped concentrating, studying, trying to achieve. He gave up. He even began bunking off gym- the one thing he truly excelled at. At first the staff were supportive because it was evident that something was wrong. They offered help, a gentle ear, but he couldn't say it. After so many years of silent suffering, how could he possibly just suddenly say it out loud? They too got frustrated with him. They phoned his mother for answers but she turned them away, giving the excuse that her son was just a deadbeat like his father. It was then Kiba realised how deep he hatred really ran. Those words cut his heart up- 'like his father'. It couldn't be true.

But he was expelled either way, thrown out for his lack of interest. And he was happy for it. Attending school had become such a chore; being expelled was a relief. But he still wished someone could help. He wished someone just knew _how_ to. He wanted someone who could understand and help him understand. He needed closure, to know why his father would do such things. He needed to see things from his father's eyes.

* * *

_Nineteen and he's innocently parked_

_Right beside a school_

Kiba had taken up a part-time job, just to fill his time somewhat. Any spare time not dedicated to work was spent thinking- which tended to be dangerous. The job, however, involved a lot of alone time as well. He worked pretty much as a delivery boy- delivering orders and packages to small companies and businesses. So he spent a lot of time alone, away from people who didn't understand, on the road.

It was a particularly dull and slow day, when Kiba was nineteen, that he had just finished his final delivery of the day to some boring office or something. He was headed back to his car, yawning loudly and stretching his aching body. Being in a car a lot did have its setbacks- sore joints. But now he could finally go home and unwind. Considering everything, he was having a pretty alright day. The sun was bright in the sky, the air was fresh and his mind was somewhat clear. Today was seeming to be one of those rare days when everything worked out for a little while.

"Agh!" Kiba stumbled, yelping slightly in shock and moderate pain as something smacked him right in the back of the head. Just as he was beginning to appreciate the day, something had to fall from the sky and hit him. The brunette scowled, glaring into the sky at any higher power that may exist and silently groaned at the poor attempt at irony.

"Hey, Mr.! Can we have our ball?!"

"Huh?" Turning around, Kiba saw a white football on the ground some feet from him, bouncing slightly. So the ball had hit him. Eyes rolling over to the source of the voice, the teen caught sight of a group of damn kids stood by the fence, waiting. He hadn't realized it on the way in but it seemed the company's building was right next to a school. The kids seemed about sixteen to him, not much younger than him but young enough to refer to him as their senior.

"Ball?" One of them repeated, cocking an eyebrow.

'_Snot-nosed punk.'_ Kiba thought, putting on a forced smile nonetheless. "Yeah, sure." Without effort, Kiba kicked the ball straight over the fence- earning a few surprised and impressed expressions from the brats.

"Thanks!" A few of them shouted over their shoulder as they headed off back to their game. Kiba kinda missed it- playing sport with a group of friends. It had been one thing he genuinely enjoyed. Not that he had any friends left to play with though.

Shaking his head dejectedly at the thought, he opened his car door, looking over at the kids one more time. At this time of day school was finished. They'd obviously stayed behind after to have a kick-about, much like he used to at their age. Why on earth did he feel so old despite such a small age difference?

Oh well.

He wasn't intereste-

…

…

But that's when something of interest did catch his eye. A shimmer of random gold amongst the grey concrete of the school background. Kiba's attention was snapped up, dragged away from his car and toward the gold.

"It can't be…" The brunette muttered under his breath, horrified by what he saw.

A boy…with shimmering, blonde hair…sat on the bench just outside the school gate…looking over at him…

* * *

_He stares at a boy sitting there_

_And the boy stares at him too_

It was that kid.

The boy from the counselor's office all those years ago- all grown up. Kiba must have misjudged his age upon their last meeting as things would suggested he was sixteen now. But even now he did seem rather small when compared to the athletic boys kicking the ball around. Still…Kiba couldn't believe it…that kid…

The blonde was staring at him, mirroring his own expression of shock and disbelief.

They had met briefly once before. Kiba didn't even remember the kid's name. And yet, here they were. Staring…

* * *

_He walks over…_

Kiba couldn't stop himself- he was mesmerized. His feet began moving on their own, leading him over to the bench with no intent of stopping. This was the one boy…the boy who truly understood. The boy who could help him understand. This was his chance to get what he so desperately needed- to truly understand his father's motives.

That smile.

The boy smiled at him widely- a genuine smile- as Kiba sat down on the bench beside him. The two of them certainly were a contrast when placed together, despite both having experienced the same thing. Kiba had distracted himself from his cruel thoughts by vigorous and obsessive exercise, making him far larger than the small teen- who seemed like he needed a good meal and some meat on his bones.

"Kiba," The blonde whispered out, the syllables passing along on the breeze and into the brunette's ear. It was at that moment that the boy's name came to him. He suddenly remembered it, as though it had always been there, waiting to be rekindled.

"Naruto…"

* * *

_He needs closure…_

Kiba reached over and grabbed the kid's arm, his mind made up.

This was his chance for understanding.

His chance for closure.

* * *

**A/N:**** Well, that's the end of the song.**

**Let me know what you guys think.**

**Still haven't made up my mind whether to continue the story or end it there. My plan was to end the story the same way the song ended and there's no more song. But I may continue if I get inspiration.**_  
_


End file.
